<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Marked Spear by Lxllipop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272819">The Marked Spear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxllipop/pseuds/Lxllipop'>Lxllipop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3RACHA, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, OT8, Phoenix!Changbin, Platonic Relationships, Seo Changbin-centric, Swearing, Will add tags as I go, i used astrology and google to determine what mythical creature they should be, others will appear later - Freeform, you will find out what they are as you read through</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxllipop/pseuds/Lxllipop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why did I think humanity was worth falling for...” Chan wondered to himself, having no choice but to get up. Heaving himself up from his lying position, he sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed a hand through his hair. He didn’t think they’d have this talk so soon and after what happened...</p><p>“So, I guess you have questions, right?” Chan said, looking both of them in the eyes. </p><p>"Yeah, I'll go first. What the fuck?" Maybe Changbin shouldn't have cursed, but he felt like this situation warranted it.<br/>(still working on the summary, but it's better than this, promise!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Han Jisung | Han &amp; Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Marked Spear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER: This is my interpretation of them, by no means do I think they should or would act like this, I just took what little I know about them and wrote these characters based on them and their relationships. I don't know them personally or have ever met them, so if you think they'd act differently, then I'm sorry, but as I said, this is just my interpretation of them. I don't mean any disrespect towards them or anyone else and I hope you can take this work with a grain of salt.</p><p>With that off my chest, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beep. Beep. Beep.</p><p>"Ghhhrnnnn..." Changbin groaned, shoving his face further into his pillow. A few minutes passed, the alarm's clock beeping only growing louder and Changbin, deeming his tactic to block out the sound inefficient, rolled out of the bed and fell on the ground.<br/>
"I get out of bed just fine... Seriously, why do I keep the alarm clock under the bed?" He whined to himself, his arm searching under the bed. Letting out a triumphant 'Ah-ha!' when he finally grabbed what he was going for. At least he didn't have any lectures today. Standing up, he headed for his phone. Changbin leaned against his desk and went through his notifications through the night.</p><p>A new video, a comment, an Instagram like, people you might know... New text messages!<br/>
Swiping through all of them, he finally tapped on the last notification, noticing that it came in at half-past four in the morning.</p><p>3RACHA(ᵍᵉᵗ ˢᵖᵒᵗˡᶦᵍʰᵗ)</p><p>[4:22]</p><p>givemehugs: brainstrm sess,,, tmrw??</p><p>chanpire: ssure!</p><p>chanpire: oka, who ch aned my name a gin</p><p>[4:38]</p><p>givemehugs: haha</p><p>givemehugs: chaned </p><p>chanpire: did oyu fallaslep for a xsec there</p><p>[5:16]</p><p>givemehugs: And What About It</p><p>[10:03]</p><p>binbinbinnie: you're all a mess</p><p>binbinbinnie: but luckily!! you have me</p><p>binbinbinnie: I'll have to skip out on the sess today, but I'm bringing you food right now</p><p>binbinbinnie: I'm gonna leave it in the fridge, so eat after you wake up!!!</p><p>binbinbinnie: and stop texting into the group chat when you literally live together!!!</p><p>Sighing, he put his phone back down. Turning towards his dresses, he rifled through his clothes and, without thinking too much of it, threw on a shirt and a thin hoodie. His mind on what meal-slash-breakfast he would get his friends, he grabbed his bag and shoved his wallet inside. A chime from his phone breaking him out of his routine, he went to check it again.</p><p>[10:09]</p><p>chanpire: you're an angeeeeeeelllll</p><p>chanpire: our binnieeeee〜〜〜〜〜〜</p><p>givemehugs: what r u  talking about hyung you're a mess too </p><p>binbinbinnie: irrelevant</p><p>binbinbinnie: be there in 5!! </p><p>binbinbinnie: you better be asleep when I get there or I'm going to sing you to sleep</p><p>givemehugs: Suddenly I Am Asleep</p><p>chanpire: I'm not opposed to it!! 〜〜</p><p>Grinning at his phone, Changbin threw his bag over his shoulder and left his dorm room, heading out for the day.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Changbin shivered in his hoodie, the material too thin to protect him against the chilly autumn night. He really should have thought through his outfit for today. <br/>
He had been in the library, fact-checking his essay and his notes(well, when he wasn't writing lyrics. Which, let's be honest, was almost never) when he fell asleep. He really regretted rushing this morning, but on the other hand, there isn't a thing he wouldn't do for his friends, so him being cold for a little while is nothing compared to the affection he felt for them.<br/>
His single dorm room wasn't that far from the library, but if he could, he would've taken a bus. It was just his luck that the last one left not even two minutes ago.<br/>
He’d only woken up ten minutes before the library was closing and scrambled to pack up his stuff as the librarian threw annoyed glances at him. He only managed to check the bus schedule after he'd left the library and found out that if he had run, he would've caught the last one.</p><p>Changbin huddled up in his hoodie, trying to make his frame as small as he could to increase the little warmth he had left. His fingers were almost freezing off as he clutched the strap of his bag, breath leaving his mouth as small puffs of smoke when it met the cold air of the night.<br/>
He had excused himself from a brainstorming session with Chan and Jisung, wanting some time for himself to think and to pretend to work on the essay. It was worth half of his grade and he should really finish that essay, honestly...<br/>
Thinking back on it, Chan had been acting pretty restless this week. He was also unusually pushy, almost pleading for Changbin to stay at his and Jisung's dorm room that night, but finally relenting when Changbin said that he'll only go to the library and back. </p>
<hr/><p>3RACHA(ᵍᵉᵗ ˢᵖᵒᵗˡᶦᵍʰᵗ)<br/>
[17:45]</p><p>dmit: thanks for the food, bin!!</p><p>dmit: what the heck is this nickname</p><p>closer: I DONT WANT TO ADMIT</p><p>mr.seo: I DONT WANT TO ADMIT</p><p>dmit: still???? </p><p>closer: Always ;)</p><p>mr.seo: I Don't Want To Admit can be our always</p><p>mr.seo: haha, just kidding..... unless?</p><p>                                                                     dmit changed their name to chan!</p><p>mr.seo: oof, ouch</p><p>closer: m'hurty</p><p>mr.seo: &gt;&gt;:(</p><p>                                                               mr.seo has changed chan's nickname to sleepBlease</p><p>sleepBlease: ;</p><p>sleepBlease: n e way, ig</p><p>sleepBlease: btw binnie</p><p>sleepBlease: r u really not coming for the sess?? :(( </p><p>[18:14]</p><p>mr.seo: sorry, hyung, but I really have to finish this essay</p><p>mr.seo: it's like</p><p>mr.seo: half of my grade</p><p>sleepBlease: then don't stay out too late!!!</p><p>mr.seo: sure</p><p>sleepBplease: .... are u sure u don't want to stay at me n sungie's room?</p><p>closer: (whispers) sounds kinda suss</p><p>mr.seo: ill go there, stay an hour and leave</p><p>sleepBlease: promise? :(</p><p>mr.seo: yes, hyung, I promise. I just need to check my facts and sources isall </p><p>sleepBlease: okay, but be safe!!! don't stay out too late!!</p><p>mr.seo: you don't stay *up* too late</p><p>sleepBlease: ;</p><p>mr.seo: &gt;:(</p><p>sleepBplease: ;;</p><p>closer: &gt;&gt;:((</p><p>sleepBplease: ok</p><p>mr.seo: YEAH! group hug!!</p><p>closer: ＼(　^o)(  ^ 0 ^ )(o^　)／</p><p>sleepBplease: :DD</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Looks like he wouldn't be able to keep that promise. Oops. Sorry, Channie-hyung.</p><p>The scraping of a rock against the sidewalk made him look up from the ground, only to see a person walking opposite to him. They also had a hoodie on, their hood is drawn up to hide their ears and honestly, Changbin should’ve done that too, but he couldn’t really think in his sleep-deprived mind. Feeling strangely connected to the man walking opposite him, seeing as he was in a similar situation, he turned his gaze back to the ground and sped up his pace to get home faster.</p><p>The stranger stopped right in front of him. Changbin, cold and exhausted, tried to walk around him. The stranger stepped in front of him again and when Changbin tried to avoid him again; the stranger grabbed his arm and tugged him forcefully back.</p><p>“Dude, what-?” He began, only to have a knife shoved into his face. He shut up and straightened up, freezing fear coursing through his body. Even though he now stood at his full height, he found out that he was still a full head shorter than the man holding him hostage.</p><p>“Follow me.” The stranger snarled, pushing the knife closer to his face. Changbin winced as the grip on his arm tightened and the stranger began pushing him back into a convenient alley between two buildings. Trying not to drag his feet and agitate the man more, he let himself be manhandled into the alley.</p><p>As soon as they got deeper into the alley, the man slammed him against the wall and pushed the knife right against his throat. “Now, where is the Phoenix?” he growled, literally growled like an animal. <br/>
Now that he was closer and Changbin’s panic was at an all-time high, he could only stare at what he could see of the man’s face. His lips were pulled back in a snarl, his teeth, looking disturbingly alike to fangs, were poking out, and the way his eyes held... almost an animal-like glint to them made Changbin even more alarmed.</p><p>“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Changbin squeaked, forcing his eyes shut in fear. The guy moved the knife from his throat to his chest, his eyes seemingly flashing.</p><p>“Is anyone there?” a voice asked from the street, too far away to see anything. <br/>
The guy jumped and slid the knife into Changbin’s chest. Changbin's eyes snapped open, focusing on the handle of the knife sticking out of him.</p><p>“Oh, FUCK!” the guy whispered, taking the knife out and dropping it on the ground. “Shit, shit, shit! My superiors are gonna kill me!” he turned to the street and without another word, took off down the alley.</p><p>Changbin tried to breathe in, but his lungs began to fill with blood. The blood trickled from the wound, outside and inside. <br/>
He couldn’t yell for help, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think. Changbin grabbed at his chest, trying to stop the bleeding somehow, but it was to no avail. <br/>
“Werewolf and... blood? What..?” the voice from the street came closer and Changbin’s head shot up, still holding a small bit of hope for survival.</p><p>“Binnie-hyung...?” a quivering whisper.<br/>
 <br/>
Changbin’s eyes met Jisung’s, wide with fear and confusion. He was standing right at the beginning of the alley, blocking all the light from the lamp in the street. <br/>
“No, no, no no no no…”, Jisung began rambling and rushed towards him. </p><p>Dropping to his knees, Jisung's hands hovered over Changbin's own hand, pressing down on the wound.<br/>
“Why would a werewolf-? What are you even doing here, Hyung? Why are you outside so late?! Weren’t you always saying that you were better than Chan-hyung and me-?” Breaking off with a sob, Jisung pressed his hands over Changbin's hand, which was fully covered in his blood.<br/>
Changbin was too much in shock to recognize Jisung's voice when he was being held at knife-point, but now... he resented himself for feeling a bit happier at the realization that one of the closest people to him would be by his side as he died.</p><p>Changbin tried to say his name, only coming out as a wet gurgle, and raised a trembling hand to Jisung’s hands, still putting pressure on the wound. Changbin felt the life seeping out of him and, no matter how hard he tried, Jisung wouldn't be able to save him. No ambulance would be fast enough.<br/>
Jisung’s eyes, which were quivering and unfocused, snapped up to meet his. What Jisung saw made his face crumple and sob harder, his whole frame shuddering with each sob.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Hyung- I’m sorry that I’m just a stupid dragon, I can’t help-“</p><p>Changbin, out of breath, out of time, closed his eyes, his mind not registering Jisung’s words.</p>
<hr/><p>Changbin woke up.</p><p>That’s.... not how things are supposed to go. <br/>
He was laying down on something soft, two warm forms on either side of him. </p><p>Was everything a dream? <br/>
He didn’t wake up like this often. Changbin was almost always the first one to fall asleep, but on the rare occasion when Jisung was just one full nighter over his limit and fell asleep with a pen in his hand, Changbin would quietly move him to the bed, waiting for Chan’s eyes to get unfocused just enough for him to drag him into the bed with them. </p><p>But sometimes... sometimes Chan didn’t lose focus, and no matter how much Changbin prodded, he stayed glued to his laptop’s screen. Changbin always felt guilty for thinking this, but that was his favorite kind of night because he always woke up sandwiched between his two best friends the next morning.</p><p>Cracking an eye open, he tried to touch the place where a knife slid in between his ribs and ugh- Changbin shuddered, remembering the sensation of the knife sinking into his chest. As much as he tried, he couldn’t move either of his arms. Looking down, he found Chan and Jisung, each clutching one of his arms to their chests. Which was... unusual, to say the least.</p><p>Jisung, woken up by the incessant tugging, looked up only to be met with Changbin’s eyes, already trained on him.</p><p>“Hyung!!” He exclaimed, his tired eyes immediately losing the cloudiness of sleep.<br/>
”Hyung... I thought you died! Why didn’t you tell us you were a phoenix?”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Before Changbin could ask more, Chan let out a groan, a sign of him waking up. “Channie-hyung! Why did you knock me out yesterday?!” Jisung asked, outraged. Chan let out another groan.</p><p>“It’s too early...” He muttered, squishing his face in between the mattress and Changbin’s side.</p><p>“I have... questions...” Changbin said, defeatedly dropping his head down onto the pillow and staring at the ceiling.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re not alone.” Jisung scoffed, poking Chan as if he was dead. “Hyuuuuuuuung...”<br/>
“Ah, hyuuuuuuuuuuuung...” The two whined, Jisung letting go of Changbin’s arm, so he could poke Chan too.</p><p>“Why did I think humanity was worth falling for...” Chan wondered to himself, having no choice but to get up. Heaving himself up from his lying position, he sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed a hand through his hair. He didn’t think they’d have this talk so soon and after what happened...</p><p>“So, I guess you have questions, right?” Chan said, looking both of them in the eyes. </p><p>"Yeah, I'll go first. What the fuck?" Maybe Changbin shouldn't have cursed, but he felt like this situation warranted it. Did he actually die? Did Chan know? So did Jisung? And Chan knocked Jisung out? So many questions were running through his head that he almost missed Chan giving him a fond smile. Chan blinked, looking down to where he was still clutching Changbin's hand, his brows furrowed in contemplation.</p><p>"You died, Binnie." He finally whispered, his hand squeezing his arm. Jisung flinched next to him, his hands coming up to clench his other arm, almost clinging to him.</p><p>"I clearly remember dying, so why am I still...?" He asked, his throat closing up on the last word, leaving it unsaid. Jisung tugged on his sleeve, effectively getting his attention.<br/>
"You didn't know, hyungie? You're a phoenix... I don't know why I wasn't able to tell, though..." Jisung muttered the last part, his eyes looking far away, already deep in memories.</p><p>"Ah, I can answer that. Changbinnie had a really strong maskin charm on him. I'm guessing it was his parents that put it on him... It was the strongest one I'd ever seen. But..." Chan, who had been looking Changbin in the eyes the whole time, glanced down to their tangled hands," it seems like it began weakening as you got older, because the more you matured, the stronger you got... Usually, it'd mask your scent well enough for you to appear fully human, but for the last few weeks... your phoenix scent began leaking through, making you smell like you spent a lot of time with a phoenix and not that you were one."</p><p>Changbin stared at Chan, not comprehending. "...scent?" he deadpanned, raising his eyebrows. Chan rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, effectively bleaching his hair blonde. He then snapped his finger again and it was back to black.</p><p>"I think I just blacked out for a few seconds or I'm having hallucinations..." Changbin weakly muttered, staring at Chan with wide eyes. Chan laughed, patting Changbin's shoulder, Jisung snickering from beside them.</p><p>"Hyung, look!" </p><p>Changbin turned to look at Jisung, only to be met by dark blue hair Jisung, staring at him with blue slitted eyes. Changbin stared for a few seconds and then his eyes rolled back and he flopped on the bed.</p><p>"Stop being so dramatic, hyung! You're not sleeping!" Jisung whined, slapping Changbin's arm. <br/>
"God, I wish I was." He moaned, his hand rubbing his face. "So... If I'm a phoenix, then you're..?"</p><p>"I'm a half-dragon!" Jisung exclaimed, his chest puffing up.</p><p>"He's a huge reptile and I'm a fallen angel."</p><p>"Excuse me?!" "Excuse me, what the fuck." The two spoke at once, making Chan reel back at the loudness of their voices. Chan stared them both in the eyes and got up like nothing was wrong.<br/>
"Who wants breakfast? We might still have stuff Binnie brought yesterday!" And with that, he left the room, leaving one very confused phoenix and one indignant half-dragon still sitting on the bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The chapters will probably be really slow, school just started and we're really behind with the CoVid19 situation and I don't really have a lot of time I can spend writing and I apologize for that. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy what I've written so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>